bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Luders Friegen
Luders Friegen|リューダス・フリーゲン|Ryūdasu Furīgen is an Arrancar and a member of the Vandenreich. Appearance Luders's attire consists of a long, white robes over which he wears a waist length white robe that feature a white hood with black face mask and epaulettes. A thin black sash goes from the left epaulette to the right side of his waist. He also wears white boots. His eyebrows and hair are dark on the right and white on the left side. His hair reaches down to his shoulders. He has a series of circular marks on his face above and below his eyes. Personality Luders has a very audacious temperament, as he is undaunted when facing down the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in declaring war upon him. Towards fellow Vandenreich member Asguiaro Ebern, he is particularly condescending in saying that Asguiaro should bow before him, but is quick to deride his words when Asguiaro counters, mocking his impudence. However, Luders is completely submissive to Juhabach and speaks very respectfully to him. History Two days before attacking Soul Society, Luders inspected the route that was going to be used to break into Seireitei and reported that at this rate Soul Society would lose its balance of souls with the Human World in the near future. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Friegen leads six masked members of the Vandenreich to Seireitei where they interrupt a Shinigami that is reporting to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, leaving the messenger lying in a pool of their own blood. When he demands who they are, Luders greets him and informs him that they are there to declare war on the Gotei 13. When Luders questions the level of security in the Captain-Commander's chamber, Yamamoto tells him that e himself is the best security there is. When Lieutenant Sasakibe is propelled across the room with a large arrow through his body, Luders tells him to praise the lieutenant for showing him what his fate would be and states that after fighting and sacrificing everything, Soul Society will be destroyed in five days by the "Vandenreich". The group then leaves as Yamamoto attacks them, disappearing from Seireitei before Yamamoto's flames fade. Luders and the group return to their base where they find an injured Asguiaro bowing. Luders comments on Asguiaro's injuries and says that it is admirable for Asguiaro to bow to him. As the pair bicker over his comments, their leader severs Luders' arm, complaining that he dislikes arguments. Luders struggles to his knees, declining the Leader's offer to allow him to lay down before him. He states that five days is required for both them and Soul Society to prepare for the battle. This prompts the Leader to question if Luders is a prophet. Luders denies that he is a prophet. This prompts the leader to ask why he is talking about the future. Before Luders can answer, the leader kills him with a wave of his hand. Powers & Abilities Shadows: "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of Vandenreich, stated to be available only to the "chosen ones". Zanpakutō Resurrección: Not Revealed Category:Bleach Category:Character